Castigo Divino
by planetorlando
Summary: Por motivos que ninguém sabe muito bem explicar o porque, Crowley e Aziraphale viram humanos. Ou quase.
1. Um pé na humanidade

ㅤ**ㅤ1. **

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤNo meio da encruzilhada, havia um demônio.

ㅤㅤNão por livre e espontânea vontade, veja bem; o carro novo vinha com dificuldades, o motor toque-toqueando, já ameaçando uma possível morte desde alguns quilômetros atrás.

ㅤㅤCrowley não havia dado atenção.

ㅤㅤNão até o motor parar de vez.

ㅤㅤ― Mas que porra...

ㅤㅤA causa era absurda, improvável, impossível. O combustível havia acabado. Crowley, que nunca precisara abastecer em toda sua existência, estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

ㅤㅤSaiu do carro, um Audi preto tediosamente comum, que acabou levando a culpa. Algo assim nunca tinha acontecido com seu confiável Bentley. O Bentley _original_ ― Crowley fazia questão de destacar, não a cópia quase-perfeita que Adam Young havia lhe restaurado nos acontecimentos do quase-apocalipse.

ㅤㅤCrowley não era chegado a 'quases'. Ou as coisas eram, ou não eram.

ㅤㅤO telefone celular vibrou no bolso interior do terno no momento em que Crowley abria o capô traseiro.

ㅤㅤ― Alô?

ㅤㅤ― Uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu ― A voz de Aziraphale, estranhamente agitada, disparou do outro lado da linha. Crowley deu uma boa olhada no tanque vazio de gasolina.

ㅤㅤO olhar fixo deveria resolver o problema.

ㅤㅤNão resolveu.

ㅤㅤ― Certo, não exatamente estranha ― continuou o anjo. ― _Improvável_.

ㅤㅤ― O que aconteceu? ― Crowley perguntou, soando casual apesar da careta que fazia ao reforçar o olhar.

ㅤㅤNada continuou a acontecer.

ㅤㅤ― Eu acho que... Eu acho que... _Oh, dear_, eu acho que virei humano!

ㅤㅤCrowley interrompeu seus esforços.

ㅤㅤ― Como assim _virou_ humano? Ninguém simplesmente _vira_ humano.

ㅤㅤ― Olhe, hoje eu estava lendo um livro no parque, e um sujeito grandalhão veio importunar uma senhora que passava. Primeiro fato improvável: eu não conseguia ver suas auras.

ㅤㅤ― Estava usando seus óculos?

ㅤㅤ― Fui até lá mesmo assim ― Aziraphale ignorou o comentário. ― Não poderia ficar parado diante de tamanha injustiça. Cutuquei o ombro do homem e disse com firmeza: Com licença, senhor, algum problema com essa adorável senhora?

ㅤㅤCrowley revirou os olhos.

ㅤㅤ― O brutamontes se virou para mim, resmungou algumas palavras indelicadas e então caiu desacordado no chão. A velhinha, atrás do corpo, levantou o aparelho de choque e avançou em minha direção, sombriamente. "Eu não preciso de defesa, viadinho" ela disse, atingindo um soco em cheio no meu rosto.

ㅤㅤ― !

ㅤㅤ― Esse foi o segundo fato improvável. O terceiro e último me fez concluir que isso é tudo parte de um castigo divino.

ㅤㅤ― Qual foi o terceiro?

ㅤㅤ― Um aviso, Lá De Cima. Quando voltei para meu livro deixado no banco do parque, a página em que eu estava não era mais a mesma. A letra era manual, toda floreada. Dizia que minhas alterações nos planos divinos não passaram despercebidas, e que meus direitos de anjos seriam revogados por tempo indeterminado como punição. Assinado por Metatron.

ㅤㅤ― Isso é duro ― disse Crowley, a coceirinha da desconfiança aumentando, considerando sua própria situação. O carro continuava a não funcionar.

ㅤㅤ― O que pretende fazer?

ㅤㅤ― O que eu _posso_ fazer, quer dizer ― Aziraphale soava quase exasperado ― O que eu posso fazer é agradecer a infinita bondade Dele, é isso o que eu posso fazer. Poderia ser bem pior, afinal... ― ele suspirou pesadamente. ― Desculpe a falação, querido, eu precisava desabafar com alguém e você é a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça. Como vão as coisas?

ㅤㅤDentro do Audi, o rádio havia ligado sozinho. Crowley sorriu aliviado, ligando o feito aos seus esforços. Deixando o capô aberto, aproximou-se da janela aberta do motorista e Radio Gaga chegou a seus ouvidos.

ㅤㅤ― O mesmo de sempre. Só andando por...

ㅤㅤA música chiou levemente.

_You gave them all those old time st-_ CROWLEY! _wars of worlds, invaded by-_ CROWLEY, SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ.

ㅤㅤ― ...aí.

ㅤㅤ― Está tudo bem? ― perguntou Aziraphale.

ㅤㅤ― Sim, sim, eu te ligo depois, ok?

ㅤㅤCrowley desligou o telefone antes que Aziraphale tivesse a oportunidade de se despedir.

ㅤㅤ― E aí, Hastur ― o nome do Duque do Inferno veio acompanhado de uma careta enojada.

ㅤㅤ― IMAGINO QUE NESSE MOMENTO VOCÊ JÁ TENHA NOTADO ALGO ESTRANHO. QUERIA SER O PRIMEIRO A SABER.

ㅤㅤ― Algo estranho? ― Crowley se fez de oblívio.

ㅤㅤ― DINHEIRO DIABÓLICO COMEÇAR A SUMIR DE SEUS BOLSOS, SEU MEIO DE TRANSPORTE DE RODAS PARAR DE FUNCIONAR POR CONTA PRÓPRIA..., SABE, ESSE TIPO DE COISA.

ㅤㅤ― Não sei do que está falando ― a mandíbula de Crowley se contraía.

ㅤㅤ― OLHA, EU NÃO DEVERIA CONTAR, MAS, QUE SE DANE, CERTO? EM NOME DE NOSSA VELHA AMIZADE ME SINTO NA OBRIGAÇÃO ― Crowley pode jurar escutar risos debochados a distância. ― O NEGÓCIO É: SABE SEUS PODERES, ASAS, CHIFRE IMAGINÁRIO E RELACIONADOS? TCHAU-TCHAU.

ㅤㅤ― Como assim?

ㅤㅤ― AH, NÃO PRECISA COLETAR MAIS ALMAS, ALIÁS.

ㅤㅤ― Está dizendo que fui despedido?

ㅤㅤ― ISSO! ESSA É A PALAVRA QUE EU PROCURAVA. DESPEDIDO. SIM.

ㅤㅤCrowley não sabia o que dizer. O que fazer, tampouco. Com os direitos sobrenaturais renegados, o que lhe sobrava?

ㅤㅤAs palavras de Aziraphale lhe vieram à mente, e Crowley se pegou digitando o número do anjo numa pressa imperativa.

ㅤㅤO rádio havia voltado a tocar Queen.

ㅤㅤ(Em algum lugar do inferno, Hastur estaria se divertindo horrores com o sofrimento do antigo companheiro de missão. Estaria. Aquele era o inferno, afinal de contas. E nenhum demônio era exatamente companheiro de ninguém.).

ㅤㅤ― Alô? ― Aziraphale soava consideravelmente mais calmo agora.

ㅤㅤ― Hey, então, lembra do que você me contou há agorinha pouco?

ㅤㅤ― Não é algo que dê pra esquecer, exatamente. O que aconteceu?

ㅤㅤ― Acho que algo parecido aconteceu comigo.

ㅤㅤ― Você quer dizer...?

ㅤㅤ― Eu acho que eu virei...

ㅤㅤ― _Oh, dear..._

ㅤㅤ― ...humano.

ㅤㅤ― Castigo Lá De Baixo?

ㅤㅤ― Algo assim.

ㅤㅤ― Certo, acho que você concordará comigo quando eu sugerir que o que nós dois precisamos agora é de uma boa garrafa de vinho.

ㅤㅤCrowley quase conseguiu sorrir.

ㅤㅤ― Seria uma boa. Pena que estou empacado no meio de uma rua deserta.

ㅤㅤ― Quer que eu vá te buscar? Talvez eu consiga um táxi e−

ㅤㅤ― Espere.

ㅤㅤUm carro se aproximava a distância. Quando passou por Crowley, o veículo diminuiu a velocidade e um rosto redondo cheio de rugas surgiu da janela do motorista.

ㅤㅤO velho deu um grito ― Hey! ―, como se a rua estivesse tão barulhenta que o estranho de terno e óculos escuros não pudesse escutá-lo. Não estavam mais distantes que dois metros um do outro. ― Precisa de ajuda, companheiro?

ㅤㅤCrowley sussurrou:

ㅤㅤ― Prepare a garrafa de vinho, anjo, acho que eu consegui uma carona.

ㅤㅤ― Uma carona no meio de uma rua deserta na madrugada. Sorte.

ㅤㅤ― Sorte, não. Inefável.

ㅤㅤAziraphale riu ― Vou ficar te esperando! ―, disse ele, e desligou.

ㅤㅤCrowley botou o melhor sorriso e fez sinal de carona.


	2. Um brinde à nossa mútua desgraça

ㅤㅤ**2.**

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤ— E então o velho disse: "Sai do meu carro, filhote de Satã!"

ㅤㅤA sala dos fundos da livraria cheirava a vinho e ressentimento mascarado.

ㅤㅤNas poltronas confortáveis cor carmesim, um ex-anjo e um ex-demônio riam juntos, bebendo às desgraças da vida. Uma vida agora tediosamente mortal.

ㅤㅤCrowley entornou outro copo cheio de vinho. Aziraphale disse:

ㅤㅤ— Mas, se ele te deixou no meio da pista, como conseguiu chegar aqui?

ㅤㅤ— Àquela altura eu já estava mais próximo à civilização. Usei o pouco de dinheiro que tinha conseguido roubar do velho pra pagar um ônibus.

ㅤㅤO sorriso de Aziraphale murchou um pouco. Não é só porque era humano agora que as boas maneiras o deixariam.

ㅤㅤ— Isso não está certo.

ㅤㅤCrowley grunhiu.

ㅤㅤ— Quem se importa, certo? Eu estou aqui. O que passou, passou. Aquele velho foi um completo pau no cu, de qualquer forma. Teve o que merecia.

ㅤㅤUm zumbido baixo preencheu o silêncio esquisito entre os dois. Era a quarta vez que o celular de Crowley tocava.

ㅤㅤ— Acho melhor atender — sugeriu Aziraphale, ainda sério.

ㅤㅤCrowley encarou o companheiro por um instante. Deu então outra grande golada, e atendeu bem a tempo, antes do quarto toque.

ㅤㅤ— Alô?

ㅤㅤAziraphale encheu outro copo. Fazia tempos que não bebia tanto assim, refletia ele, e não se lembrava do efeito do álcool de maneira tão... _intensa_.

ㅤㅤEnquanto assista Crowley escutar em silêncio quem quer que estivesse na outra linha, pensou ver um pequeno unicórnio voando ao redor da cabeça dele.

ㅤㅤAziraphale deu risadinhas.

ㅤㅤ— Tanto faz — disse Crowley depois de um minuto inteiro. — Boa noite pra você também. E vai se foder.

ㅤㅤEle desligou com um sorriso.

ㅤㅤ— Acho que acabei de ser despejado. Posso ficar por aqui?

ㅤㅤ— Claro que sim, querido.

ㅤㅤHavia dois unicórnios circundando a cabeça de Crowley agora. Eles cantavam _Livin' On A Prayer_.

ㅤㅤ— Você acha que isso é temporário? — perguntou Crowley.

ㅤㅤ— Não faço a mínima idéia.

ㅤㅤAziraphale dividiu o restinho do vinho entre os dois.

ㅤㅤ— Sabe o que estou pensando? — Aziraphale sacudia o copo perto do nariz, assistindo o líquido vermelho dançar — Não conseguiremos nos livrar do efeito do álcool de imediato.

ㅤㅤ— Não deve ser tão ruim assim. Humanos são exagerados.

ㅤㅤ— Somos humanos agora.

ㅤㅤ— Somos mesmo?

ㅤㅤOs dois se entreolharam e sustentaram o olhar um do outro por um longo tempo.

ㅤㅤVeja bem, há algumas coisas que simplesmente não mudam quando se convive com alguém desde o início do firmamento. Como prever as mesmas piadas, por exemplo; ou aprender a se comunicar sem dizer uma única palavra.

ㅤㅤ— Vou pegar um travesseiro pra você. Pode dormir naquele sofá, se quiser — Aziraphale apontou para o sofá no canto da sala. — Ou se quiser dormir na minha cama, sem problema. Você é quem sabe.

ㅤㅤCrowley o fitou por cima dos óculos escuros. Aziraphale, com seus cachos loiros e roupas antiquadas, iluminado pela luz amarelada do ambiente, sorria de forma pura. Crowley ficou se perguntando se a aura de anjo jamais o deixaria.

ㅤㅤ— Eu fico no sofá mesmo.

ㅤㅤAziraphale sumiu escada acima.

ㅤㅤSecretamente, os dois achavam a situação de certa forma engraçada. Quando se é uma criatura celestial, cansaço físico é a penúltima de suas preocupações. No entanto, lá estavam; a fadiga pesando suas pálpebras como sacos de areia de ampulheta.

ㅤㅤQuando voltou com um travesseiro velho e um cobertor, alguns minutos depois, Aziraphale encontrou Crowley cochilando na poltrona. Ficou com pena de acordá-lo. O copo vazio de vinho ainda pendia das mãos do adormecido. Aziraphale guardou-o.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤNo dia seguinte, Crowley amanheceu no sofá. Pescoço e costas doídos, e a primeira e maior ressaca de sua existência.


End file.
